Guillo
Guillo is a protagonist in the game Baten Kaitos Origins. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Geno vs Gullio (Complete) History Guillo is a fourth of the godcrafts, hollow puppets that were created by a species known as the Magi. What made this one special was that it was combined with two sorcerers : One Male and One Female. That means when it talks, it has the voice of both genders, so it Is referred to as an it. They were blessed with intelligence and strength thanks to their magic. The purpose of their creation was to defeat Malpercio, the God of Destruction, of which he succeeded. What happened next? It just kind of died for a millennia underground. That millennia later, a boy named Sagi dug the puppet up. Good thing was, the puppet was somehow still alive and also had amnesia of it's past. So then after, it became best friends with the boy. Following Sagi despite anything, he became a member of a dark personal army. To not draw attraction, he kind of acted like it was a robot. In the end, Sagi was about to be turned onto by the army, but Guillo used itself as a shield to protect him and survived. While escaping the ambush they came across a beast, who in battle gave Guillo flashbacks of who it was, which somehow sent it on a murderous rampage. After it, they realized that the flashbacks were triggered by the best being a part of Malpercio. Afterwards, Guillo is struggling with flashbacks to repiece its history. In the end, a long battle with a man named Verus ended in victory for the protagonists, and thus they had to escape. For them escaping, they were confronted by Machina, and Guillo sacrificed itself for the others' lives. The puppet was destroyed with only the head remaining. But even with only the head remaining, it was still alive, for it's eyes were still glowing after it's presumed death. Death Battle Information Background Information Name : Guillo Height : Unknown Weight : Unknown Age : Immortal Location : Unknown Occupation : Destroying Malpercio Weapons / Fighting Styles Guillo's style is being a glass cannon. It has amazing offensive and magical prowess. It also has the ability to finish off opponents in numerous ways and in every element form. But this comes at the cost of low defense and durability. What Guillo uses in battle is called Magnus, which in his originating game is a card-based system pretty much. This does not hinder his battle style, but rather something else. Guillo has multiple weapons and multiple accessories, and listing them all would be a hassle. Simply, we know that Guillo's main type of weapon are claws. Its hands and arms are also very flexible and can stretch for ranged claw swipes and defending. Special Attacks * Firewheel - Guillo commands fire to burn his opponents. * Icefan - Using ice shards, Guillo rains down sharp hail onto the opponents. * Fulgadrum - Guillo attacks by using lightning bolts. * Ghost Arrow - Unlike the name, Guillo forms a holy arrow and shoots it at the opponent. * Sigil Cry - Using ice, Guillo creates a large and edges snow shuriken and throws it; can hit multiple enemies at once. * Twin Ice Auger - Freezing the ground, Guillo transforms pillars of earth into pillars of ice and attacks from underground. * Levinsnake's Rise - Guillo creates thundersnakes to attack the opponent. * Spirilight Quiver - Guillo attacks with a holy spear. * Wickedwing Revels - Causes wings to grow from the opponent, then let them fly to wherever they please. * Heavenlapse - Guillo summons bursts of energy from the sky to rain down onto the opponent, of which it points at is just before landing. * Empyreal Wildfire - Guillo shoots a large wave of fire from his stomach. * Aphelion Dustwake - Guillo summons a comet to attack from above. * Zeniver Cascade - Guillo summons a glacier from the past to charge at his opponents before sending it back to the past. * Lightendrake's Drop - By punching the ground, Guillo summons a thunder dragon. When he does it again, it charges at the opponent. * Fellstar Gleam - In its hand, Guillo brings up a ball of light before it explodes, damaging the enemies around it as it shines. * Shadowflame Engine - Guillo becomes possessed by evil spirits before being shot back out in a flood towards the enemy from underground. Stengths and Feats * Succeeded in killing the God of Destruction Malpercio * Has beaten its best friend Sagi, whom holds a piece of Malpercio inside of him. * Survived being decapitated and can tank bullets by using its arms * Can summon comets and warp things from the past to the present Category:What-If? Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Namco Characters